In the manufacture of batteries, as in many industrial manufacturing processes, large quantities of water are employed which become contaminated. For instance undesired levels of heavy metals, alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, and organic materials contaminate water employed in the manufacture of batteries. This water must be treated so that it can be recycled and reused and/or discharged into nearby natural waterways.